Ostatni Sojusz elfów i ludzi
Ostatni Sojusz Elfów i Ludzi – liga zawarta pod koniec Drugiej Ery przeciwko Sauronowi, w której udział wzięli ludzie z Númenoru i elfowie. Sojusz poprowadził wojsko przeciw Sauronowi, stoczył Bitwę na Dagorlad i oblegał Barad-dûr. W jego wyniku pokonano Saurona i odebrano mu Pierścień Władzy. Przebieg Przyczyny Gdy w 3319 DE upadł Númenor, Elendil i jego synowie założyli w Śródziemiu królestwa Arnor i Gondor. Jednak w tym samym czasie także Sauron powrócił do Mordoru i odzyskując siły zaczął gromadzić armię. Na usługach miał Nazgûli, orków, licznych ludzi z Rhûn i Haradu czczących go jak boga; najsilniejsi byli jednak mieszkający w Śródziemiu Númenorejczycy omamieni przezeń, gdy jeszcze miał wpływy w Númenorze. Wśród nich wsławili się m.in. Herumor i Fuinor, cieszący się wielkimi wpływami w Haradzie. W 3429 DE wojska Saurona zaatakowały Gondor, zdobywając Minas Ithil i paląc Białe Drzewo. Podczas gdy Anarion bronił Osgiliath i Minas Anor, Isildur udał się na północ, do króla Elendila. Ten po naradzie z Najwyższym Królem Ñoldorów, Gil-galadem, postanowił zawiązać Ostatni Sojusz, by powstrzymać Saurona, nim jego siły zbytnio wzrosną. Przygotowania Elendil i Gil-galad zawiązali Przymierze w 3430 DE. Zebrali swe armie w Arnorze na Amon Sûl i w 3431 DE pomaszerowali przez Śródziemie, werbując wszelkie istoty dobrej woli. Pod wodzą Elendila, Isildura i Anariona szły zastępy númenorejczyków z Arnoru i Gondoru, a wojska elfów z Eriadoru i Lindonu prowadzili Gil-galad, Elrond Półelf, a także Círdan, zazwyczaj rzadko angażujący się w wojny. Urządzili swój postój w Imladris, a już wtedy armia była tak liczna i wspaniała, że nie dorównała jej żadna wcześniejsza od czasów Wojny Gniewu i żadna armia z późniejszych czasów. Zastępy ruszyły przełęczami przez Góry Mgliste na wschód, gdzie dołączył do nich oddział z Lothlórien pod dowództwem Amdira (Malgalada), a nawet większy jeszcze oddział rzadko mieszających się w wielkie sprawy elfów zielonych z Zielonego Lasu pod dowództwem Orophera i jego syna Thranduila, który jednak nie poddał się zwierzchnictwu Gil-galada. Do Sojuszu dołączył także niewielki oddział krasnoludów z Morii z plemienia Durina, a także inne istoty, w tym niektóre zwierzęta. Bitwa na Polach Dagorlad W 3434 roku Sojusz napotkał armie Saurona przed Mordorem, na Równinie Dagorlad, gdzie miejsce miała pierwsza bitwa. Dzięki potędze elfów oraz męstwu i sile ludzi armia Saurona została pokonana. W tej bitwie zginęła jednak większa część armii z Lórien, wraz ze swym dowódcą Amdirem, która została odepchnięta na Martwe Bagna. W bitwie szczególnie wprawiła się włócznia Gil-galada, Aeglos i miecz Elendila, Narsil. Oblężenie Barad-dur Po wygranej bitwie armia wkroczyła szturmem do Mordoru. Nim Gil-galad dał sygnał, na pierwszy ogień poszedł ze swymi najlepszymi wojownikami Oropher i poniósł śmierć. Dowództwo nad elfami zielonymi przejął wtedy Thranduil. Wojska Sojuszu przebiły się przez Udun na równinę Gorgoroth i rozpoczęły trwające siedem lat oblężenie Barad-dûr. Poniosły ciężkie straty w wyniku strzał, ognia i pocisków, jakimi dysponował nieprzyjaciel. Sauron nasyłał na nich też z wieży raz po raz swoje oddziały. W 3440 DE, raniony ciśniętym z Barad-dûr kamieniem, zginął Anarion, a wraz z nim poległo wielu innych wojowników. Ostatnia bitwa i upadek Saurona thumb|323x323px|Ostatni Sojusz walczący z orkami W końcu obręcz oblężenia zacieśniła się na tyle, że w 3441 Sauron był zmuszony osobiście stanąć do walki. Walczył z Elendilem i Gil-galadem i obu zabił. Narsil pękł, gdy pokonany Elendil padł na niego, lecz Isildur, chwyciwszy jego odłamek, zdołał odciąć palec Saurona wraz z Pierścieniem Władzy, tym samym pozbawiając go mocy i cielesnej powłoki, oraz kończąc wojnę. Następstwa Armia ostatniego sojuszu zwyciężyła, okupując to jednak ciężkimi stratami. Zginęło wielu wojowników, w tym liczni sławni wodzowie: Gil-galad, Elendil, Anarion, Malgalad, Oropher. Spośród elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy przeżyła jedynie jedna trzecia, zginęła też większość elfów z Lórien. Nieprzyjaciel poniósł klęskę: Sauron został pokonany, wraz z nim jego wojska, Nazgûle skryły się w ciemnościach, Barad-dûr została zrównana z ziemią, a Mordor spustoszony. Ludzie wystawili straże wokół Mordoru i pobudowali na jego granicach wieże strażnicze. Jednak nie było to zwycięstwo ostateczne. Zarówno Sauron jak i Nazgûle przetrwali osłabieni, nienaruszone zostały też fundamenty Czarnej Wieży, gdyż Pierścień Władzy nie został zniszczony, lecz zawłaszczony przez Isildura, wbrew radom Elronda i Círdana. Także słudzy Saurona nie wyginęli do szczętu, wielu przetrwało w ukryciu, a tylko część pokonanych ludzi uznała zwierzchnictwo potomków Elendila. Jeszcze w 2 TE oddział nieświadomych porażki orków napadł Isildura i zabił go w bitwie na Polach Gladden. Nigdy później w historii nie zawiązał się podobny sojusz, elfowie bowiem po śmierci ostatniego Najwyższego Króla Ñoldorów tracili dawny blask i zaczęli odpływać na Zachód, a Númenorejczycy tracili przywilej długowieczności. Od pokonania Saurona zaczęto liczyć Trzecią Erę. Adaptacje W filmie Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia w reżyserii Petera Jacksona ukazana została jedynie ostatnia walka, wprowadzono jednak znaczącą różnicę: nie toczyła się ona pod Czarną Wieżą, ale na stokach Orodruiny. Sauron został ukazany jako zakuty w żelazną zbroję i, w przeciwieństwie do książkowej wersji, to on swoją stopą złamał miecz Elendila. de:Letztes Bündnis en:War of the Last Alliance es:Guerra de la Última Alianza fr:Dernière Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes it:Ultima Alleanza tra gli Elfi e gli Uomini ru:Война Последнего Союза Kategoria:Organizacje